Simple Moments
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: Alicia is very angry and very pregnant. Oliver has a way to make his wife feel happy again. K for a couple for swear words.


**Simple Moments**

When Oliver opened the door, he expected to be welcomed by the smell of something cooking and warmth like nothing he could ever describe. Instead the house was dark, cold and smelt of bleach. Oliver proceeded with caution shutting the door with a tight click and flicking on the light.

"Alicia?" he asked carefully making his way down the hall. Light pooled out from under the bedroom door before him, he pushed it open and lying on the bed was his very beautiful, very angry and very pregnant wife.

"Are you okay?" he asked starring at the fiery eyes of his wife who looked up at him with great annoyance.

"Am I okay?" she asked slowly making Oliver recoil. "Am I okay? Let's have a look; I had to spend the day cleaning the whole house because someone's mother is on her way here, which I was informed by a lovely black owl who swooped in on my morning breakfast. Then, the stupid twit of an owl bit me because I wouldn't feed it. I mean why would I feed a stupid ugly bird that brought me the worst news of my life? Then another tawny owl came into the window to tell me Quidditch season was starting and I should get ready for tryouts. Oh but I can't do that can I? Because you are an absolute arsehole that put this," Alicia pointed to her heavily pregnant belly. "Into me. So now I am so happily reminded that I am stuck with this curse for the rest of my life. And that is your fault. So to answer your question, I am absolutely not okay."

Alicia starred at Oliver who was trying to process everything he had just heard.

 _Mum was coming?_

 _Alicia is angry about the baby?_

 _The bird bit her?_

"Can I see the cut?" he said taking a step forward.

"Did you not hear anything I said?" She yelled at him standing up and turning toward him violently.

"I heard every bloody word you said but-," Oliver started.

" _But_ what? But you don't care, but I should just get over it. Who cares that I can't play Quidditch right! I mean as long as you can't still go out and play with the boys on the weekend, like it matters to you that I can't. You are a selfish arsehole." Alicia yelled pushing to lave the room. Oliver caught her arm and pulled her toward him.

"My main concern is fixing the visible pain, and then I will fix the invisible pain. Was how I planned on ending that sentence," he said pulling Alicia's hand toward him to inspect the cut. "Looks clean. Now I will owl my mother and inform her she will not be coming this weekend. But I can't fix Quidditch I am sorry," he said softly. Alicia visibly relaxed and laid her head on Oliver's chest as tears sprung to her eyes.

"I am so sorry," she sobbed. Oliver pulled her toward the bed and they lay down why she cried herself to sleep.

"Wake up," Oliver whispered into Alicia's ear. Alicia opened her eyes, the pillow was still damp and she felt tired and embarrassed.

"What is wrong?" she asked quickly sitting up and putting her hand protectively against her belly.

"Come with me," he said taking her hand. They walked quickly down the dark hallway and Alicia could feel her heart beat increase with every step.

"You are scaring me," she said. Oliver squeezed her hand and smiled over his should at her.

"I only want to make you happy," he said before open the back door. On the back lawn lay hundreds of mattresses and blankets. In the middle of the lot was a broomstick.

"Oliver," Alicia said hesitantly.

"I looked it up, you can fly but the risks are high due to losing balance, so everyone I new brought over matrasses and blankets and we made this. I want you to be happy," he repeated squeezing her hand. "But you can't go to high." He warned. Alicia pulled him against her and kissed him passionately.

"I love you so much," she said before walking across the mattresses and picking up the broom.

"Hold on tight," Oliver called.

"I know how to fly Oliver," Alicia grinned.

"As long as you don't get to cocky, Missy," he laughed. Alicia kicked off the ground and hovered over the area. Oliver smiled up at her. These were his favourite moments, the simple ones, where his wife was at her happiest.


End file.
